SAVE THEM
by The Red Shadow 10
Summary: No pude salvarme a mi mismo del tipo purpura, ¿como iba a salvar a los otros 5? Ahora somos almas en pena en busca de venganza. Espero que esta caja de musica me mantenga dormido por mucho tiempo. (Historia de Puppet) ONE-SHOT


**Hola. Hoy decidí hacer un fic dedicado a un personaje que admiro mucho de FNAF, Puppet o Marionette. Va a incluir teorías del juego, que explicare al final del fic.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-Intento de gore**

**-TEORIA¡**

**Five nights at freddy's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon.**

Estaba solo. Recuerdo todavía esa soledad que me inundaba. Estaba afuera de mi lugar favorito, pero estaba solo. Me había separado de mi mamá. No puedo ver. Ella me ayudaba. No puedo parar de llorar. Ya no tengo a nadie. Escuchaba a los chicos divertirse. Me alegra que ellos la estén pasando bien.

Escuche un auto. El auto de detuvo. Escuche que la puerta se abría. Unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mí.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- me pregunto él. Era un adulto. No sabía si responderle o no. Mi mamá me había dicho que no debía confiar en los extraños.- ¿Estas solo pequeño?

¿Debía responder? Lamentablemente, lo hice

-Si. Perdí a mi mamá. Tengo hambre, tengo frio y estoy solo- dije llorando.

-Espera aquí-me dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro. Sentí que se alejaba. Luego lo sentí volver. Sentí que tomaba mi mano. El me abrazo. ¿Por qué este abrazo dolía? Bueno, tal vez será por esa pieza de metal que atravesó mi espalda. El me soltó, corrió al auto y condujo rápido. Sentía como aquel objeto rompía mi carne. La punzada que sentía era casi insoportable. ¿Por qué tuve que alejarme de mi madre? No debí hacerlo. Saque el objeto de mi espalda. Dolía mucho. Un líquido caliente salía de mí. Era mi sangre. Tome el objeto afilado y le toque con mis dedos. Era un cuchillo. Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Nunca debí confiar en ese hombre…

Desperté en un lugar… ¿Estaba en una caja? Intente abrirla, pero había un detalle… ¡AHORA PUEDO VER! Mis manos eran 3 largos dedos. Mis brazos eran alargados. Tenía una camisa negra con rayas blancas, eso creo. Me levante. Era muy alto ahora… espera…creo que… ¡Soy la marioneta! Puppet era mi favorito, y ahora soy el. Me pare. Y vi a ese hombre… sabía que era el por el tono de su voz. Tenía el cabello morado y estaba vestido de guardia. Iba a un lugar donde había niños. No, debo evitarlo, no puedo permitir que haya más. Fui con Freddy. Si, Freddy Fazbear. Yo solo lloriqueaba mientras el que seguía

-PORFAVOR, SALVALOS, AYUDALOS…- Llegamos al cuarto de piezas y servicio, y era tarde. El estaba allí. La sangre estaba en su cara y su uniforme. El nos lanzo una psicópata sonrisa y nos dijo

-No puedes…- El se fue mientras soltaba una maniática risa.

No, no puede ser… no lo logre. Ahora habían otros 5 que estaban muchísimo peor que yo. Freddy me miraba. No comprendía porque él no tiene conciencia. Ente el cuarto. Lo que vi era horrible. Eran 5 niños asesinados. Había un castaño que estaba al medio de la habitación. Tenía la garganta destrozada y lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Había otros 2 niños detrás de él. Había un niño pelirrojo que tenía una gran herida en el pecho y arriba de el había otra niña, que tenía una herida en la espalda. Estaba sobre él como si hubiera llorado por él. Debajo de una mesa, estaba un chico de cabello negro que tenía el pecho casi destrozado. Y finalmente, contra una pared, había un niño que parecía apenas tener 4 años de edad. Estaba apoyado en la pared, sentado y con una herida en la cabeza y en el pecho

No se preocupen. No iba a permitir que murieran tan solo así. Les di un regalo. El regalo de la vida. Metí sus almas dentro de los animatronics.

Después de unas horas, despertaron. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Golden estaba en piezas y servicio

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Freddy

-¿Qué hicieron con mi cuerpo?

-¿Por qué estamos vivos?- dijo Foxy mirándome. El es bastante inteligente.

-Yo les di la vida, porque no quería que pasara lo mismo. Intente detenerlo, pero no lo logre. Todo lo que pude hacer, fue darles vida. Ahora, creo que…

-Vamos a vengarnos-dijo con voz oscura Golden Freddy, que apareció tras nosotros.

-Si, exacto- dije

Ahora ya han pasado 15 años. Estoy escondido en un lugar de la pizzería, pero no deberían dudar en que estoy aquí. Yo aun los vigilo. Ya nos vengamos de el tipo purpura. Pero, aun nos atormente…

AYUDANOS

_NO PUEDES…_

**Bueno, como verán, un one-shot cortó. Este fic lo hice ya que mi inspire bastante al ver un comic que hizo la gran artista, Rebornica, de seguro si lo vieron, se darán cuenta de las similitudes.**

**Verán que esto, tiene la teoría de que Crying Child (el niño que llora de los minigames) es Puppet. Bueno, la verdad si es así, le daría más sentido a todo. **

**Bueno, creo que eso es. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews.**

**Adiós**


End file.
